My Russian Rampant Rabbit
by Nicia
Summary: Written for the DCM's SML. What would you do if a loved one tested HIV positive? Or rather, what would your loved ones do, if you were the one who tested HIV positive? Would you give up on love? One-shot. Post LS. Rated M for you know what.


**My Russian Rampant Rabbit.**

**This one-shot was written for the fanfiction Squeeze My Lemon, which is a story on the dirtycheekymonkey fanfiction profile. I really recommend that you go and read the other one shots that people have written and submitted! This one is also up there, it's chapter 51 of the fic. **

**Only read this if you're old enough, and can handle M rated stuff!**

**Huge thanks to someone who I'm very proud and glad to call my friend, untamed00notbroken. She's a fantastic writer (so check out her story!), and beta'ed this chapter to perfection. Thank you, Gabby!**

**A.N:**** Any of the negative or stereotypical views shown in this o/s are in no way my own, and are not meant to offend. Even though it's not mentioned heavily, if you're sensitive to the subject of HIV, please read with caution.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I can no longer think of anything but you. In spite of myself, my imagination carries me to you. I grasp you, I kiss you, I caress you,<em>_a thousand of the most amorous caresses take possession of me.' ~Honore de Balzac, letter to Evelina Hanska, June 1836._

* * *

><p>"Dimitri! Oh God, Dim-"<p>

I was so close; I could practically taste my orgasm.

My back arched, my toes curled… and the dream ended.

I woke up, hot, sweaty, and incredibly horny, to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

><p>You know things are bad when your vibrator can't even bring you to orgasm.<p>

Granted, this was my 'backup' toy, the one I'd been forced to use while I waited for my next pay check to arrive so I could buy a new one. Of course, I wouldn't have had to buy a new one if Dimitri hadn't smashed my better one during one of our arguments. This one was old, and had a tendency to cut out at the most inappropriate moments. But it was all I had to use at the moment, and so, it would have to do.

But like I'd said before, you know things are bad when your vibrator can't even bring you to orgasm.

And it sure as hell wasn't because my technique was wrong.

It was frustration, pure and simple. Work, overtime, conflicting schedules, and prior engagements had stopped me and Dimitri from having any real 'couple time' for a while. Hell, nowadays we barely had the energy to kiss goodnight and say I love you before we fell asleep. The solution would have been to call Dimitri from his night out with the guys, and to work up a real sweat with some heavy one-on-one action. But that was out of the question. _Anything_ that involved either of us doing the dirty was out of the question nowadays, and had been for the past year and a half. Cuddles, kisses, and soft caresses – with underwear on - were the most that I allowed.

And no, it wasn't because I was harsh and uncaring towards the needs of my boyfriend. It was the polar opposite. I kept him at arm's length because I _loved_ and cared so much for him. HIV isn't exactly something you want to take a risk with.

Frustration, both at life and of a sexual nature, welled up as Tasha's screaming fit ran through my head once again. _That_ was probably what was stopping my release.

_My patrol shift had just finished and I was about to head in to have a shower and get ready to go home. Dimitri was out with some of the other male guardian's,__so my plan for the evening was to order in some Thai food, pick a good movie and then stuff my face._

_I was too lost in my musings to notice the smaller person walking in the opposite direction _as_me until I bumped into them._

Which _I found surprising, because most people avoided me like I had the plague._

_Obviously, someone had decided to take their turn at slandering me to my face._

"_Tasha?" She was a moroi, and so it was strange to bump into her in the guardian changing rooms. Most of the moroi tended to wait outside if they needed to speak to a guardian, or go to the reception to set up an appointment._

_Her petite face scrunched up with disgust, and my jaw dropped. Sure, we hadn't been on the best of terms since the day we met, but I never expected her to become a member of the 'hate on Rose' club. Hell, she was Christian's aunt, and Christian was like a brother to me. I thought she'd gotten over the fact that Dimitri hadn't pursued her, both before and after the incident, and that he'd chosen to stay with me when she'd given him the chance to get married and have children._

_Evidently not._

"_Rose." Venom dripped from her voice, and I took that as my cue to leave. _

_The old Rose Hathaway would never have backed down from a fight, in fact, I'd have probably started it. But I'd been through too many arguments and suffered through too much abuse to want to hear another harsh word from somebody else. Especially someone who I'd considered to be a friend._

"_Bye." I moved to step around her heading towards the changing rooms once again, but she moved into my path once more. _

_She didn't say anything; just tried to stare me down silently. _

_I sighed and braced myself for the onslaught that was sure to come. "Whatever you want to say Tasha, get it off your chest."_

"_I don't have anything to say to you."_

"_Then why are you down here in the guardian dorms and getting in my way?"_

_A small flash of insecurity passed across her face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Why is Dimitri still with _you_?"_

"_Because he loves me." And that was the truth, plain and simple._

_Distaste curled her lip, and anger sparked in her eyes. "Why? Why on Earth would he want to stay with you? You're too young, and immature, and inexperienced. What could you possible offer him that I can't?"_

"_As corny as it sounds, I give him the other half of his soul, Tasha. I complete him, in the same way that he completes me. We balance, cherish and love each other, despite all the odds that are stacked against us. We've been together for seven years now, and neither of us is stupid enough to throw that away when our relationship is strong enough to withstand the few obstacles we've had to face."_

_She opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off. "I'm fed up with justifying my relationship; especially to people who it doesn't concern. Dimitri chose me, not you. Get over it."_

_With that I stepped right around her and headed towards the changing rooms._

"_Slut!" Tasha's voice rang down the corridor after me. "You're a dirty sket! I don't know what Dimitri sees in you, and neither does anyone else around here! We don't know why he stays with you when you're nothing but a diseased tramp and a whore! Your mother should have drowned you at birth. You-"_

_The slam of the__changing room door cut off the sound of her voice._

My hand drifted down to the tender flesh between my legs; almost trying to grasp the orgasm lingering within reach.

Dimitri and I had been together for seven years now. I was twenty five, and Dimitri was thirty two. It was a big age gap, but one that suited us well. It gave me the impulsive, wild streak that kept our relationship fresh; while Dimitri had the maturity and life experience that kept us grounded and stable. But despite all that, and the condemnations of our relationship from practically everyone else, it was out love that counted, not the years between us.

A happy sigh left my lips as I thought of Dimitri. My teacher-slash-mentor, turned lover.

My muscled, badass, Russian, God-like, sexy, graceful and all-round nice guy, boyfriend. A smile touched my lips as I pictured him in my head.

He was six foot seven - a giant compared to my average five foot six. And muscled like a body builder, with abs to die for. Long, long, long legs, and _big feet_.Strong, sinewy forearms, and biceps the size of grapefruits. Large, calloused hands, that were rough to the touch from years of training and fighting, yet surprisingly gentle when they held me. He had shoulder length, chestnut coloured hair, which was always tied back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, even though a few strands managed to fall loose and hang around his face. A strong nose, chin and _jaw line_ _with s_tubble – _sometimes_ – that made my knees go weak. _His s_oft, yet firm, cupid bow _lips that_ would harden with anger, or melt into a caring, indulgent grin. A winning smile, one that was hidden away behind the neutral expression that all guardians adopted when on duty, but in our free time, the time we had to ourselves, without any concerns for anyone else's well-being… that smile alone lit up my world.

And his eyes.

Two deep pools of melted chocolate, framed by thick, dark lashes that made my breath hitch every time I caught sight of them. Guarded eyes, that didn't reveal anything to anyone else, yet spoke volumes to me. A look that could simmer with anger, blaze with tightly-restrained passion, or darken with lust. Eyes that betrayed his emotions with just one glance, even when his face was stoic and impassive. Eyes that told me just how deep and pure his love for me was, without him saying a thing.

So why were Tasha's words getting to me, and having such an impact upon my peace of mind?

Because they were true.

No kids.

No marriage.

No future.

Who'd want to marry someone who was HIV positive anyway?

I couldn't give Dimitri what he wanted most in the world; what he craved.

A family.

Even if I wasn't HIV positive, I couldn't give Dimitri children because we were both dhampirs. A genetic 'quirk' that had ruined our happy ending. Something out of our hands had stolen the cherry from the top of the cake. But, if I wasn't HIV positive, we could have tried IVF. All Dimitri had to do was glance around with a slight smile and he had women falling at his feet, both moroi and dhampir alike. And, like Tasha had said, he could have had children with her.

Likewise, I could have found a suitable moroi guy. After all, in the eyes of the moroi, the reason for my existence was to protect them and to have as many kids as possible. But now, I couldn't even do that. Just like my reasoning for not having sex with Dimitri_**;**_ I wasn't going to risk the health of my baby. I'd read the statistics, I'd had meetings with doctors, and though there were precautions I could take, and that the hospital would take when I was due to give birth, I would never forgive myself if I still infected my child. To contract a disease like this when you had lived and experienced most things was fine, but to be born with it? To face those sorts of prejudices and stereotypes from the day you were born? I couldn't do that to a child.

_It had been a foolish mistake to forget about Avery Lazar. But then again, I wasn't the only one who'd believed that she was locked up in a psychiatric ward along with her brother Reed, and her guardian Simon._

_How was I to know that it was all fake? Well, Simon and Reed weren't, but Avery's mental illness was? After everything that had happened in Russia, she hadn't actually been the one to suffer from the backlash that came with using spirit. Simon had, and Reed to a lesser extent, as was usual. Guardians took the brunt of the blow, and the moroi got off scot free. _

_Avery had faked being mentally unstable for five years as she planned and plotted her revenge on me, all because I stopped her from killing and 'resurrecting' Lissa. From her reasoning, she deserved to be locked up, only they should have thrown away the key._

_But they hadn't. She'd been deemed 'safe' and so had been in a minimum security ward, which made it easy for her to escape._

_And then she'd changed her appearance, using yet more magic which only caused Reed and Simon's conditions to worsen, and made her way to court; where she'd tracked my movements for three weeks straight, as she finalised the fine details of her plan and waited for the perfect moment. _

_And she'd found it. My guarding partner had been ill, and I was patrolling on my own. She'd planted a stake by the wards, and when I went over to investigate and check that the wards hadn't been broken, she'd attacked me. _

_It happened too fast for my mind to keep up. _

_My ears registered the sound of her approach, and I'd turned, thinking it was a strigoi. My eyes had met hers, and I'd been frozen. Compulsion locked my muscles and joints into place as she bit me, repeatedly, until luckily for me another set of guardians came across the scene and tore her off of me._

_Unluckily for me, by then it was too late. _

_The cuts healed, and the bite marks faded, but my condition worsened. I was sick constantly, a simple cold took me a month to recover, and nothing I did seemed to help. The doctors did test after test… and finally pinned down the cause. HIV. Human Immunodeficiency Virus. And I had it._

The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing softly brought me out of my musings.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice whispered through the silent room. My back was facing him_**;**_ so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"I thought it was Christian's stag night?" I murmured back.

"It is." There was a soft clink of metal, followed by a thump as his trousers hit the floor.

"Then why aren't you out helping him to celebrate?"

Something light thudded against the bedside table, and then the bed dipped suddenly as Dimitri's arms slid around my waist and he curled up behind me.

"Going to strip clubs aren't really my thing." His soft lips pressed a gentle kiss to my shoulder as his hold tightened. He pressed another kiss to my shoulder and then at thenape of my neck.

His voice was soft as he continued talking."You were upset earlier, but you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Are you ready to talk now?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Roza, we know each other too well to get away with saying things like that. You're either horny, or upset. And I'd say it's the latter because you're refusing to even turn over and look at me."

"Fine." I turned sharply and stared up at Dimitri. "Happy?"

"No." His voice was soft as he wiped away a tear I didn't know had fallen. "What's wrong, Roza?"

"My vibrator's crap."

"That's not the reason. Or, it's not the whole reason." I stayed silent and he frowned.

"Have people been saying things again?"

I smiled despite the tears _trickling down_ my face, and then sighed. "It doesn't matter now. This really isn't working though." I threw my back up vibrator onto the floor and rolled to face Dimitri fully and frowned.

"What on Earth are you wearing? And if you hadn't smashed up my other one, I'd be fine."

Dimitri grimaced and kissed my temple. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But…" He leant backwards to pick up the small box I'd heard him place on the bedside table before. "…I did get you a present. My attire will make sense in a moment."

Curiosity overwhelmed me, prompting me into taking the box from his hands and yanking eagerly at the scarlet red ribbon holding the lid in place.

My jaw dropped as I lifted the bright pink vibrator out of the box. My eyes scanned over it for a second as I fumbled for the on switch, and watched as the small toy buzzed to life. It's a newer model than my old one and not nearly as hefty. The shaft alternates between rippling and pulsating as I experiment with the controls, while the bunny ears vibrate enticingly.

My eyes flickered up to meet Dimitri's as he continued speaking.

"And if that doesn't work, _I'll_ be your rampant rabbit."

It's then that his outfit registers in my mind, that my tired brain understands what he's been trying to tell me all along. The bow tie, the cuffs, the black silk briefs and the bunny ears… _he's_ going to be my rampant rabbit. He's willing to be my rampant rabbit. His body is lean and defined, pure muscle that gives him a physique most men would kill to have. He holds so much raw strength in his body, yet when he holds me, his hands are incredibly gentle.

I'd thought he was just trying to spice things up, without the intimacy, but now, after seeing the thought and care behind his gesture, I want nothing more than to reciprocate and actually _show_ him some love.

"It's not safe, Dimitri."

He sighs. This is an argument, or in Dimitri's words, a 'discussion' that we've had too many times to count.

"It is, Roza. So long as we take appropriate precauti-"

"And what if they fail? I'm not risking your health."

"_You_ wouldn't be. _I_ would. Roza, I don't care about the fact that you're HIV positive. I love you. And I want you. I need you." To emphasise his point, his arms tightened around my waist to pull me flush against his body. He's semi-erect, but that's not why he pulled me into his arms. Instead, he tilts his face down to mine and kisses me slowly.

"I love you, Roza. Okay, you're HIV positive. I'm antisocial. We both have flaws that we've helped the other deal with. You forced me out of my shell. Now let me help you deal with the last aspect of yourself that you're struggling."

"But what about Tasha? She could give you everything. A family. A marriage. A life. We couldn't have kids together, even if Avery hadn't done what she did. We're both dhampirs, Dimitri. We're looked down upon simply for that fact. And now, it's even worse. You tarnished your reputation when you chose me, and you're ruining it further by choosing to stay with me. We can't use IVF. It would be too much of a risk to the baby. And I _won't_ risk your health too."

He let go of me to lean backwards over the edge of the bed and rifle through his bag for something. Once he sat back up, I was able to see what he held in his hand.

Leaflets.

"I went to see the doctor a few weeks ago. She gave me these, and some advice. I love you, Roza. I always have, and I always will. I don't care about the fact that you're HIV positive. I don't care that, because I'm with you, I can't have children. I gave up that dream the minute I realised my feelings for you. I just want you. I want to make love to you, and to hold you, but more than that, I just want to be with you, Roza. To be your other half, the one you lean on when things get hard, and the one who you know always has your back, no matter what. I've done the research, and I've gone to see numerous doctors. There's no risk if we have oral sex, so long as it's not your time of the month. There's no risk if we have full sex, so long as we use a condom, and it doesn't split. I know, and I respect your decision to be celibate. But I'm letting you know that I'm not scared to touch you, or be with you in any kind of way. I never have been."

Heat flooded my cheeks. "I'm not scared for you to touch me. I'm scared that something will go wrong."

He flicked through one of the leaflets for a minute, and then stopped when he found the desired page. "There's less than a three percent chance that a condom will break or split during sex." I nodded, but my face must have told him that I still wasn't convinced.

"I'm not saying we have to re-start that part of our relationship now, Roza. I'm just letting you know that we shouldn't rule that option out forever."

He smiled softly and placed the leaflets onto the bedside table before he shifted and laid down, turning onto his side so he could face me; his arms open in a silent invitation for me to curl up against him so we could go to sleep.

_Should I do it? Should I go to sleep and pretend that nothing had happened, or should I take a risk, and make love to him the way I'd been longing to for the past year and a half?_

My mind whirled as I reached out, and gently traced down the strong bridge of his nose to his soft, full lips. "Are you serious? You really want to take that risk?"

He kissed my fingers tenderly before he answered. "Yes. But only when you're ready."

"I've been ready for a long time. I'm just scared, Dimitri."

His eyes softened as he moved my new rabbit and its box off of the bed before he pulled me into his arms. His deep chocolate eyes bored into mine as he rubbed soothing circles into my lower back.

"We'll go slowly, Roza. And stop whenever you want to."

I nodded and twined my fingers into the ends of his hair as I pulled his face to mine gently. Our lips are hesitant, testing, when they touch, but we soon fall back into the heady rhythm that we usually have.

Kisses aren't new territory to us.

Dimitri's mouth is minty fresh as my tongue works against his slowly, a moan leaving my throat as I enjoy the sensation of exploring his mouth as my hands weave themselves deeper into his hair; massaging his scalp as my body presses up against his. It's invigorating, freeing, to feel the bare skin of my chest against his as arousal thuds through my body and my nipples harden in response.

His mouth is hungry, his hands possessive as they roam my body, touching and teasing, while each movement elicits a stream of soft moans and gasps in their wake. My body feels like a live wire, hot and alive under his hands as he pulls me closer still_**,**_ and lowers his hands from my back to my bare hips to pull them firmly against his.

I gasp against his lips and press my body closer still as my hands trail down to his underwear.

In a matter of minutes we're both naked_;_ bare skin against bare skin.

Dimitri's hands caress my body, delicately, just skimming my curves, then harder and more insistently as my nails scrape along his back, urging him on. My body and mind is revelling with the feeling of him pressed up against me_**,**_ after having been deprived of him for so long. A heady moan leaves his mouth as I let my fingers run up and along his spinal column to twine into the ends of his hair once again, while my lips trace every inch of his face.

His strong jaw, the bridge of his nose, and his smoothforehead.

I want to taste him, savour him, enjoy him, yet I can't seem to pace myself. There will be time for slow, loving touches afterwards. We can cuddle and stare into each other's eyes happily, but not now.

Now, it's passion and heat. With crackling flames and sparks that jump from my body to his, and vice versa. His eyes blaze into mine, reflecting the level and depth of his lust. A desire that's surely echoed in mine, but at the same time, there's an undercurrent of love; that won't fade no matter the strength of other emotions that threaten to consume us.

Dimitri's light touches send a hot flush throughout my body as my hands grip at him tighter and we roll on the bed; yet his arms hold me tightly to his chest so that his heavier weight doesn't crush me. Despite the fact that I'm trained to endure discomfort, he has always treated me as though I'm more precious than a diamond. More precious than a moroi.

And that only makes me fall even more in love with him, each and every time he does something sweet.

Finally, we grow tired of just our mouths moving against each other, and the kiss breaks. Our breathing is ragged and my heart thumps against my rib cage as Dimitri lowers his head and trails a hot path of wet open-mouthed kisses across my jaw and down my neck before he sucks gently on the sensitive skin of my collarbone. A light sigh leaves his lips as he leans back up to kiss me again, softly, before his head falls again, this time, his focus on my chest.

"I've missed you, Roza. Your reactions to my touch, and the way you make me feel by doing something so simple." My body squirms as one of his large, rough palms cup my breast softly as his mouth envelopes the other. "I've missed you." He moans again as his tongue starts to join in, sending a wave of heat directly to the spot between my thighs.

"Dimitri." My voice is a breathy moan as he switches sides, ever the fair and just gentleman.

"Are you ready for more?"

I can only nod as he kisses his way back up to my lips as he eases my legs apart softly, his hands caressing my thighs as he does so.

And then his mouth is gone, my eyes opening in confusion before I feel his fingers lightly stroking my entrance, enticing me into relaxing back onto the bed.

Dimitri's tongue is soft, tentative, as he re-learns the taste and touch of me once again. His gentle strokes ease a whimper of delight from between my lips, and my back arches off of the bed sharply as he bites down on my clit. He uses my momentum to hook his arms under my hips and lift my legs so that they rest over his shoulders as he continues to explore _me_ with his mouth.

Dimitri's tongue digs a little deeper as his hands push my legs apart slightly more so he can explore every crack and crevice of my body further.

And then he moans.

God, I'd forgotten how much I missed hearing something as simple as a moan of pleasure when it came from him. The primal noise of desire that leaves his lips causes the ache between my legs to spread up to my lower stomach as he continues to lick and suck and tease my body with his mouth.

The feeling is almost overwhelming, because it's been so long since I let Dimitri touch me like this. _Too long_. A year and a half if I'm exact. And yet, he's still the one to take care of my needs first, refusing to seek his own pleasure until I've reached mine.

My walls convulse once, and he moans again, the deep rumble of his chest vibrating up and through his lips into me, and sending me over the edge with one loud drawn out cry of appreciation.

My breathing is harsh as Dimitri continues to tease my body with his fingers, until I've stopped trembling, and then he lowers my back and legs to rest against the bed.

He smiles down at me before he curls up against my limp body, and wraps an arm around my waist. Strangely, his eyes are calm, the lust in there somewhat sated as he kisses my collarbone before reaching over my body to flick off the bedside lamp.

"Wait." My voice is still breathless, but strong. "Are you done?"

He glances down at me; surprise the prominent emotion on his face. "I thought you might want to stop."

My eyes flutter shut as I try to sort my erratic thoughts before I open them once again and loop my arms around his neck.

"I want to try, if you do. I want to please you even more than you've just pleased me."

Dimitri doesn't answer; instead he leans down and presses his lips to mine lightly, before deepening the kiss when I tighten my hold.

His hands slide up the sides of my body to cup my breasts gently as he pulls back, to lean his forehead against mine. "Are you sure? I don't want to push y-"

My lips on his cut him off, and he happily gives in, before pulling away reluctantly once more.

At my confused pout he chuckles and reaches for the handle to the top drawer of the bedside table. "Condom."

It takes him less than a minute to open the wrapper, slide the condom on to his hard length and check that it's on securely before his mouth is on mine once again, strong and insistent as I smile against his lips and lift one leg to wrap around his waist.

He rubs against me slowly, and his eyes, dark and heady with lust, bore into mine as the seriousness of the situation hits us both. Once he moves, there's no going back.

And yet, I don't care. I want him, and I want his.

"I'm ready, Dimitri."

His eyes flutter closed as his breath hitches, and I moan happily, as that hard point presses against me once more, before Dimitri shifts and guides himself to my entrance. A groan leaves his mouth as he slides his tip inside of me for the first time in a year and a half, my body already slick and wet in anticipation, ready for him to slam into me fully.

But he takes his time. We both do. This moment, this instance of us being together so intimately, is something that neither of us takes for granted. After being deprived of each other for so long, we're eager, and yet, restrained as we move together, our hips rocking in sync as Dimitri thrusts into me, each push of his hips driving him into me a little further.

"Roza." His voice is a tender sigh as his arms wrap around my waist tighter, pulling my body up as he thrusts downwards, before his head falls forwards to rest in the crook of my neck. "You feel amazing."

A smile graces my lips as my other leg lifts to wrap around his waist as my ankles lock together, drawing him even further into my body as the speed of his thrusts increase.

"I've missed you, Comrade."

He chuckles at my use of the familiar nickname, and his chest bumps against mine before he pulls back to stare into my eyes.

"I love you."

I grin back naughtily and twist my hips, earning a sharp hiss in response. "I love you too." And then my body shudders and convulses suddenly as he pulls out and plunges the fullness of his hard length back into me, burying himself in the softness of my body as we groan together.

My walls stretch and throb, not yet accustomed to his intrusion as he continues to move in me, slowly at first, as he tries to give me the time I need to get used to the sensation of having him in me so deeply; but as my hips continue to rock against his, his thrusts begin to grow harder and hit deeper in me as he growls in frustration.

"Dimitri. Comrade." I bite on the lobe of his ear teasingly before I let my lips ghost over the side of his face. "I'm not going to break. You can fuck me like you want to."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

My nails dig into his back, hard enough to leave scratch marks as he pulls almost all the way out again, and slams back into me. My back arches off of the bed as I gasp and clutch at him tighter before he repeats the movement, each hard thrust leaving me panting and begging for more.

And more I get, as he suddenly releases my upper body from my hold and grips my hips firmly, pulling me towards him as he rears up and back to kneel in front of me, without breaking the pace.

The feel of Dimitri filling me entirely, stretching me to the point of pleasurable pain, is more than I can put into words. I'm unable to speak, to move, to do anything other than pant and clutch him tighter, the light sheen of sweat covering his tanned skin making it hard for my fingers to hold on as he continues to thrust, hard and deep as he holds me steady with one hand, while the other heads towards that little bud that lies just above the place where we're joined.

My breath catches as his fingers stroke me softly, a distinct contrast to the rough motion of our bodies as he drives into me; and when he lightly pinches that over-sensitive area, I come apart once more.

I shatter, star bursts exploding behind my eyes as my climax rips through me, drawing out Dimitri's own as his grip tightens on my hips.

We're both still breathing erratically as Dimitri leans forwards and kisses my forehead tenderly, followed by my nose, and then my lips before he rests his head on my chest, still situated in between my legs as I run my hands through his hair and enjoy the gentle teasing of his fingers as he traces patterns across the exposed areas of my breasts and stomach..

We lay there, happily in each other's arms until Dimitri glances up at me, kisses my lips once more, and slowly slides out of me.

I understand why he has to, and don't complain as he carefully removes the condom and ties a knot in it before he drops it over the edge of the bed and into the bin.

But even though I wish that like before the incident, we could have made love without a condom, to enjoy the sensation of Dimitri releasing inside of me, and then staying in me until I woke up the next morning, the bliss that covers me is more than enough to chase those saddening feelings away.

It's like training, after a long term injury that's prevented you from doing anything within the realm of exercise. That release, the relief you find, from doing the thing you love, because you love it, is unimaginable until you've actually been through it.

His arms wrap around me, strong, protective, _gentle_, and pull me in close to his body to keep me warm as I pull the sheets up to cover us both.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"Thank you for waiting."

"You're worth the wait. Always."

I smile and kiss his chest tenderly before I wrap my arms around his waist, ready to drift asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roza."

* * *

><p>'<em>I learned the real meaning of love. Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people; you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting.' ~Sylvester Stallone.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please note, this is staying as a one-shot. Thanks for reading, and please leave some feedback. :) xx<strong>


End file.
